


Hold Him Gently (He's Your Sister's Son)

by Flutey



Series: Unholy [1]
Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV)
Genre: (save zidian please she has had ENOUGH), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Badly Written Smut, Degradation, Discussion of Pregnancy, Discussion of inappropriate use of Zidian, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Incest, Intersex, Jealousy, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Manipulation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Read trags thoroughly please, Rough Sex, Scent Marking, Some good ass eating, Uncle/Nephew Incest, Underage Sex, Written for discord exchange postings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23549197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flutey/pseuds/Flutey
Summary: His sister would be so disappointed in him, but he promised. He promised he would take care of Jin Ling and that he would do everything, everything to ensure that his nephew was protected.Even if it meant chaining the boy to him for eternity.
Relationships: Jiāng Chéng | Jiāng Wǎnyín/Jīn Líng | Jīn Rúlán
Series: Unholy [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1694875
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	Hold Him Gently (He's Your Sister's Son)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ryneisaterriblefan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryneisaterriblefan/gifts), [Zer0Two](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zer0Two/gifts).



> Alright, If I see some dumbfuck not reading my tags and going ham crazy in my comments section, I'm just gonna assume that they have the IQ of a two year old. Seriously, read the tags.

_Wrong, wrong, wrong. This is so wrong, how could he do this?_

He traps the boy in his bed, holding him captive while the pungent smell of heat fills up the room more heavily than his own scent did. 

It had been so sudden that he barely registered the growing panic on his nephew's face and the smell of lotuses with peonies that slither around him in dangerous waves. They were out in the open and it's with sinking dread he realises that his nephew is leaking slick, wetting his white pants. 

Anyone could walk by and smell the sweet sickly scent of a omega going into their first heat. They would try to sink their claws into his nephew, wanting a piece of him so they could climb up the social ladder by bedding the inner Jin Sect disciple. The thought of someone trying to take advantage of his vulnerable nephew was enough to send him into a whirling frenzy. 

It had been easy, so laughably easy to lure the omega with soft words of _it's okay, jiujiu will take care of you,_ to his bed chambers. He locks the door with a tailsman that only he would be able to open and he closed in, cornering his nephew like a predator eyeing it's prey. 

His sister would be so disappointed in him, but she would understand and he promised. He promised he would take care of Jin Ling and that he would do everything, everything to ensure that his nephew was protected. He gulps as he traps his nephew in the bed, no doubt obscenely wet with slick. 

"Jiu—" His nephew gasps out, and he silences the next words with a heated kiss. It's sloppy and messy. His nephew's mouth is hot and he explores the cavern with his tongue, swiping across the gums and in between the molars. 

It's wrong, it was so wrong but it was perfect. 

"You're a good boy, aren't you Jin Ling? You're a good boy for your uncle." It's the first step. the first step into a whirlpool of madness that he's creating with each passing second. His nephew whimpers but nods, the once arrogant and bratty attitude gone replaced with a submissive and placid Omega, allowing him to do whatever he wants with the boy. 

And he knows Jin Ling would allow him to anything, anything he wanted no matter how immoral. His nephew loved him, adored him to the point where Jin Ling would send looks of worship at him, holding him to the highest regard. His dear nephew may even love him more than the Jin Sect Leader. 

"J—Jin Ling is a good boy for uncle." The boy stutters out, grinding against the Alpha above him. 

He hummed and grabbed the lithe hips, utterly enthralled by the sweet musk. He knows he's shamelessly using his nephew's love for him, using it for his own advantage. He buried his nose into the pale neck and let out a content rumble. 

His Omega bared his neck to him, allowing him to scent his nephew better, allowing him to crave his own spicy and heavy fragrance onto the boy. He had done this before, had scented the Omega to ward off any unsavoury advances made but it never like this, never this sensual.

Jin Ling stays motionless beneath him, letting the Alpha lick and nibble at his neck even his mind was telling him to _get the Alpha off, it was dangerous—_

Because that was ridiculous, this was his uncle. His uncle who protected him, his uncle who shoo'ed away the bullies with a crackle of zidian, his uncle who often let him into the Alpha's bed because he had nightmares. His uncle was safe. 

The older man rips away at his clothes, pulling off the garments with little effort that has Jin Ling ache with need. Cloudy eyes raked over his naked form and he feels his cheeks grow warm at the intense gaze, feeling like a painting being assessed. He hides his face behind his arms, afraid of showing any type of emotion that might tell the Alpha off. 

"None of that, sweetheart." His Alpha smirks, no doubt finding his display of rare shyness amusing. 

He whines when his arms are pulled away, coming face to face with a sight that leaves him breathless and his cock twitching. Somehow, the older man had managed to shed all of his clothes, leaving him naked. His eyes bulge at the body that looked like it was refined by the Gods themselves. 

The ever-present scowl now replaced by a smirk that shows off the striking eyebrows and eyes, bringing out the chiseled jaw more. His uncle was so undeniably tantalizing that it leaves all the other men pale in comparison in the sect, if not the whole of Yunmeng. 

(He's reminded how there were many other Omegas who still wanted to earn his uncle's favour and feels his heart sour at the thought.) 

"Like the view?" His mouth waters at the arrogant voice and he would be lying if he said that the view itself wasn't enough to bring him to a close release. 

His eyes widened when he felt his uncle crawl downwards and pressed his face between his thighs. The Alpha nuzzled the thighs and licked at the slick, tasting the Omega. It was sweet, sweeter than he would have imagined and wanted more of it. 

His squeaks turned into high pitched moans once the tongue began to suck at his clit. His thighs trembled with each suck, the tongue lapping at his wet folds with an experienced precision. He intertwined his fingers into the rough hair, practically smothering his Alpha in his wet slick. Jiang Cheng hummed, shoving his tongue into his nephew, eager to swallow up more slick. 

"So pretty, so much is leaking out. Do you want me _that_ badly?" He asks, noticing much his nephew was gushing out.

"You're perfect. So wet, just for your uncle." He's smug, of course he is, at the thought of his nephew being so utterly lewd just because of him. Jin Ling could only shake and and watch as transparent liquid dripped down his uncle's jaw. 

His uncle dives in again, sucking and tugging at his clit with a vigorous energy and he sobs at the pleasure. His cheeks warm again at the obscene slurps and he cradled his thighs together, hoping to get more of the tongue inside of him. 

"Hgh—I need you, please—" He begs, the heat pooling in his stomach indicating he was close to sweet release. 

"Hush, pup." His uncle reprimands him and he groans at the nickname, something so innocent yet so alluring. He lasts another a minute until he's yelling at his uncle and the Alpha gets off with a growl, flipping him over and sinks into him in one fluid motion, breaking past his virgin walls. 

His clit flutters around the large cock, no doubt trying to take all of it in.

His eyes roll back into his head at the swift thrust while mouth is stretched open into a silent scream. There are blotches of whiteness in his vision that shouldn't be there and his throat feels closed off, as if he were a glass that would break at the slightest of touch. He feels too stretched out, too small in his own body against the brute force that was the sect leader Jiang.

Jiang Cheng staggers slightly, stiling so that the Omega could used to him and he knows that an untouched boy like his nephew was to be handled with care but his mind is only fogged with the thoughts of _mate, breed this pretty little thing that's begging you to fuck him—_

"My slutty little pup, begging me to fill him," His words are filthy and he pretends to not feel the shudder that rocks his nephew, "I'll fill you up so good, so good that you would feel me for days. When you sit, when you sleep, when you talk to other juniors. I wonder how they would think if they saw you right now? On your fours, moaning whorishly for his own uncle? Hmm?" 

He yelps at the words and suddenly, his whole body is being seized up in pleasure and he can't _breathe_ —

"Shh, that's it, my good pup. My boy is doing so good for me." A cold hand soothes his hair from his sweaty forehead, he realises a little late that he's on his back again and his Alpha is frowning at him , eyebrows stressing in worry. He's breathless and takes in large gulps of air to fill up his lungs. 

"What...?" 

He notes that his uncle is still buried within him, his cock pulsating. 

"You just came, pup." There's no sign of anger, so he relaxes. 

"You...you still haven't cummed." He frowns, grinding his teeth at the thought of leaving his mate unsatisfied and being the only one to receive all the love. 

"It doesn't matter, are you okay?" 

Doesn't matter? He doesn't think so! 

He grinds his hips into the older man's pelvis, and grins when there's a hitch of breath. Rough, calloused hands from fights that he could never dream of comes down on his hips, keeping them in place. 

Jiang Cheng's body is strained with iron control to not just plough into his nephew, wrecking him more than he already is. 

"You're playing with fire, pup." He growls out. 

"Come on, ram into me. I want it, I want it so bad. I want you to go in deeper and harder, or should I seek out another Alpha to fuck me harder than yo—" 

He's teasing is interrupted by a rough thrust and his cries are louder with each pluge, shoving him towards the headboard. His head bangs on the wood but he's too into the carnal to bother about it. The Alpha bends him hips in an unnatural angle, sinking into him impossibly deep that makes him see stars. He's going to feel all of it tomorrow but he's going to love every second of it. 

"Oh? Ask someone else? And who would be able to statite you? Who would be able to fill you up nicely like I do?" He couldn't help the jealousy that seeps into his tone at the thought of another Alpha trying to touch his nephew. He wonders if anyone would question the sudden missing in numbers of Alphas. 

"Look at you, taking me in so hungrily," He traces the rim of the puffy hole stretched around his cock, "This right here, is so red. I wonder how it would look around Zidian." 

The last comment has Jin Ling's eyes flying to his uncle's face, mortification clear on those painfully innocent eyes that he almost cooes at the baby-like reaction. 

He slams into his nephew, making sure to stuff him full of his cock. "What do you want? Tell me, help your Uncle out."

"I—I want Uncle to cum in me, to— _ah_ —fill me up, I want his big cock in me all the time, I want his—" He wants to say more, but his Alpha keeps on ramming into him, gripping onto his hips and thighs hard enough to leave bruises.

"Hmm? You want to cum in you? So, that you would be full of me, round with my pups? Is that what you want? To be fat and round with my pups?" He shoves his cock in deep with each words he says, wanting to leave the younger breathless. 

Drool seeps out of Jin Ling's mouth, his eyes hazy and his body red, "Oh, mhn, yes—" 

"It would be so arousing to watch you struggle to walk around," He leans down and licks around the area where his mating bond would be, smelling the delicate scent that would remind of his sister, but it had a bit of spark that his sister's never did. "You would look so big, how many do you want? Two? Three? Or maybe more?" 

Jin Ling gasps as he feels knot forming, panic seeping into his bones, He tries to make the knot slip out of him but his Alpha holds him down, whispering sweet nothingness. He sobs as he's forced to take the fist sized knot shoved into his folds, keening once it's settled into him. 

Sharp teeth scratch at his neck, slow at first and then the canines sink into his neck. He mewls weakly as the bond is fully forged, his body exhausted to the very limit. 

"I love you, A-ling." 

It snaps him awake, the sheer rawness of the sentence that he thought he would never hear is said to him. He trembles at the softness that is so very unlike his uncle, unable to keep in a few stray tears at bay. How pathetic, to be reduced to this point. Though, he doesn't mind if it's his uncle he's showing this side to. 

" _A-cheng._ "

**Author's Note:**

> this was straight up badly written porn OOF


End file.
